MA Chassis
The MA Chassis is a Mini 4WD Chassis released by Tamiya in June 2013. It was first released with Blast Arrow. The 'MA' stands for 'Midship Aero'. General info The MA Chassis carries over the same basic mid-motor layout of the MS Chassis, but inherits the aerodynamic design of the AR Chassis. Tamiya also eliminated the three-piece modular design in favour of a one-piece unit construction. Like the AR Chassis, the secondary parts were moulded in low-friction POM (Polyoxymethylene) plastic, making brass bearing eyelets unnecessary. These improves the chassis' speed and acceleration performance. Also borrowed from the AR Chassis is the rear skid bar, providing braking on sloping sections of a racetrack. Unlike AR Chassis, the underbody of the chassis were smooth as there's no parts (except the turn-type battery switch) under them, and there's also a air-duct for dissipate heat from the motor, which then expels through the battery switch's holes. The side guards, which were absent from previous chassis since MS Chassis, has also returned, allowing users to install stability poles or mass dampers on them. The front bumper and rear roller stays has been extended, which results in smoother cornering and better stability. Whereas the MS Chassis used the clip lock mechanism for the gear/motor cover parts, which requires twisting the whole chassis to remove it, the MA Chassis has a slide-lock mechanism for that parts, allowing easy maintenance. The gears and pinion gears remain the same with the MS Chassis. Since most of the features are borrowed from AR Chassis, parts for the latter chassis do fit on the MA Chassis with the exception of motors, gears and terminals. However, most if not all parts for mid-motor chassis are not mutually compatible.Mini 4WD MA Chassis Parts Compatibility Notice It performs much better than the MS Chassis in overall performance, and is better than the AR Chassis in terms of stability performance despite being the heaviest chassis to date. Colors Chassis frame * Gray - Common color for all new minicars. First equipped with Blast Arrow. * White - First released as Grade-up Parts * Fluorescent green - First released as Grade-up Parts * Black - First equipped with Blast Arrow Black Special. * Light gun metal - First equipped with Heat Edge Green Special. * Blue - First released as Grade-up Parts * Clear red - First released as Grade-up Parts * Red - First equipped with Neo Falcon MA-15 Red Special. * Dark Blue - First equipped with Avante Mk.III Japan Cup 2015 Limited. * Silver - First equipped with Abilista Clear Purple Special. * Yellow - First equipped with Rayvolf Yellow Special. * Violet - First equipped with Mini 4WD Lupine Racer GT. * Fluorescent pink - First equipped with Mini 4WD Dog Racer GT. * Light gray - First equipped with DCR-01 Purple Special. * Sky blue - First equipped with Mini 4WD Hawk Racer GT. * Metallic gray - First equipped with Mini 4WD Owl Racer GT. * Olive gray - First equipped with Dancing Divine Doll. * Smoke - First equipped with Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC. A parts * Blue - First equipped with Blast Arrow. * Light gray - First equipped with Festa Jaune. * White - First equipped with Blast Arrow Black Special. * Fluorescent green - First released as Grade-up Parts * Red - First equipped with Avante Mk.III Nero STARGEK 10th Anniversary Special. * Black - First equipped with Heat Edge Green Special. * Yellow - First equipped with Neo Falcon MA-15 Red Special. * Black - First equipped with Heat Edge Green Special. * Violet - First equipped with Avante Mk.III Japan Cup 2015 Limited. * Light blue - First equipped with Mini 4WD Shirokumakko GT. * Purple - First equipped with DCR-01 Purple Special. * Orange - First equipped with Mini 4WD Owl Racer GT. * Light green - First equipped with Hexagonite. Chassis info Without batteries: |Down Thrust Angle = 5}} Gallery MAChassisConstructionview.jpg|Chassis construction view (Shooting Proud Star) MAChassisUnderview.jpg|Under view (Heat Edge) Trivia * With the main frame's weight of 77.7g, it is the most heaviest chassis ever released. * As with MS Chassis, some large-diameter wheels are not compatible because of the chassis's midship layout. ** In contrast to MS Chassis, the first MA Chassis car (Blast Arrow) was released with the low-profile small-diameter wheels, where the first MS Chassis car released (Nitro Thunder) was equipped with large-diameter wheels instead. The first standard MA Chassis car with large-diameter wheels would later released in the form of Shooting Proud Star. * With the exceptions of limited edition cars, Hyper Dash machines from ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' and the DCR series cars, all MA Chassis car's bodyshells were inspired by real-life sports cars and race cars. References Category:Chassis Category:Midship-motor chassis Category:Aero type chassis